


Close

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If something happened to me, what would you do?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first beta komahina i wrote. i never uploaded it to ao3 though. oops.

“If something happened to me, what would you do?”

A fairly simple question, said in a very simple tone. Hinata blinked once, twice at the boy sitting next to him. Their hands were intertwined, puffs of breath coming out in white fluffs. Hinata shifted, observing Komaeda, who was looking up at the dark gray sky. “Did something happen?” he asked after a full minute.

Komaeda closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of the bench. “Not really,” he answered. Hinata knew him better than that, though. He could tell something was off, something was bothering him.

“Were people messing with you again?” Hinata pushed, trying to get some kind of sense why Komaeda asked that kind of question.

Komaeda let out a light sigh. “Not really,” he repeated. Hinata frowned, eyebrows creasing. That's how it always was, never fully relying on anyone but himself. That was how Komaeda worked.

Hinata hummed in the back of his throat. “If something happened to you, assuming that it was something very bad... I would be upset. More than upset, really,” he answered, squeezing Komaeda's hand for effect. “Devastated would be a better word for it.”

“Is that so...” Komaeda sighed, a relieved sound. He turned his head, most likely to hide the smile forming on his face.

“And,” Hinata began with a grin. “If something happened to me, what would you do?”

Komaeda immediately tensed, posture stiffening. It's not like he hasn't thought of the situation before. In fact, on some nights, when his mind refuses to sleep, it's all he could think about. “Depends on the circumstances,” was his response, shoulders sagging slightly. “I would be... upset, as you put it.” Hinata leaned over, trying to get a look at Komaeda's expression. But all he was able to see was a slight flush on his cheeks.

Hinata grinned widely, letting go of Komaeda's hand and throwing his arms around his tiny body. “H-hey! What are you doing?” came Komaeda's usual protest to Hinata's affections. In response, Hinata simply kissed his cheek, making Komaeda's face turn beet red. And, as he always does, Komaeda wiped at the spot, embarrassed. “What was that for, idiot?”

“Because you're too cute,” Hinata hummed. He pulled Komaeda into his chest, burying his face in the top of his head, ignoring the protests coming from him. “And because I like you.” Komaeda stilled in his arms, and he could feel Komaeda's head rest against his chest. Any second now and--

“You're such an idiot.” Komaeda's voice was muffled, but Hinata could hear it perfectly.

“But I'm _your_ idiot.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> f&m is still on a semi-hiatus, but chapter 11 is slowly being written. [throws glitter]


End file.
